Oh My Azar Woman!
by SuriaBlackRaven
Summary: The Teen Titans are holding a party and Raven isn't so happy she has to go. For one part, she has to dress up, but the main reason is she would have to see Beast Boy with his girlfriend, Terra, there.
1. The Vitation to Disaster

Well this is an idea I just randomly got in my head and decided to use. Tell me what you guys think by typing your review!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Why? Well because the bunny hasn't gotten me the rights yet! Well anyways enjoy and review please!

* * *

In my hand I held the invitation to the annual "Titans Party" were all the Titans all over the world came to the original Titans tower to celebrate another year we fought evil.

Though Robin claimed it was a meeting where the Titans would talk about the improvements there were going to be in the year to come, we all knew that Starfire was the one to commence this tradition. She used it as an excuse to be able to dress up, buy balloons and loud music, and hang out with all the other Titan girls.

"Friend, Raven," I heard from across the hallway, "I see that you have gotten your vitation in envelope for the 'Titans Party'."

Starfire came to a flying stop, mere feet away from where I was outside my door looking at the invitation.

Starfire's own invitation was creased in multiple places and the writing seemed to be fading. The blue ink Starfire used to make every invitation special was now smudged on her fingers. She probably had taken it out from its envelope multiple times then folded it and put it back just to take it out and look at it once again. Starfire had talked to all the Titans this week about the party and how she could not wait.

"Invitation Starfire," I corrected her. "And yes I do, though I do not see the reason why we even need an invitation since the party is in the tower and if we need any information we will come to you."

Starfire giggled. "Because, part of the 'party experience' is the ability to take out the vitation in envelope whenever we desire."

I decided not to correct her this time since it was no use to talk to her about anything _but _the party today.

"So Raven," she said walking next to me towards the commons room. "Do you have your fit of out ready for the party tomorrow?"

"If you mean my dress I'll just wear the one I usually wear," I said to her in monotone.

Starfire lifted her hands to her mouth suddenly and gasped. "But Raven, though the dress you wear normally for the party is not non-appealing, do you not wish to get a new one?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Why would I get a new-" I stopped dead in my tracks, forgetting what I was going to say to Starfire.

As I entered the commons room I noticed four people sitting on the couch instead of the usual three. There, sitting beside Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy was Terra.

Terra had 'all of a sudden' remembered her past as a Titan after seeing the tabloids starting a rumor about how Beast Boy and I were 'an item'. Though it wasn't true, I had felt like there was something between him and me. Of course, after Terra came back that feeling dissolved into nothing.

Not long after she had come back she confessed to Beast Boy that she was still in love with him and they started dating. Though Terra was part of Titans East and not part of our team, every time I saw her with Beast Boy I felt my breath leave my body.

None of the guys had noticed the cold way I acted towards Beast Boy whenever he mentioned Terra. Only Starfire had figured it out after I had accidentally plunged the tower into darkness when I saw Beast Boy and Terra flirting with each other in Beast Boy's room.

Starfire immediately apprehended the reason I had cut myself off. Her face showed pity for me because she knew what would come next.

All the light bulbs from the 1st floor exploded from my sudden emotions.

Robin stood up in fighting stance while everybody else just turned towards Starfire and me. When Robin realized my sudden outburst of powers was what made the light bulbs explode, he relaxed and stepped towards us.

"Raven, what was-?"

"Boyfriend Robin!" Starfire screamed throwing herself in his arms then kissing him loudly on the mouth.

Robin immediately turned red after Starfire pulled back and forgot all about asking me about my powers; which was exactly what Starfire was hoping would happen.

"Hey, Star," Terra called from besides Beast Boy.

Instead of greeting Terra, Starfire turned towards me, calculating my reaction to all of this.

I forced a tiny smile that turned to be more of grimace.

Starfire turned towards Terra and smiled, though that smile did not touch her eyes like it would have normally done. "Hello, Terra," notice how she hadn't said 'friend Terra', "What are you doing here in our home?"

Terra jumped onto Beast Boy's lap emanating a grunt from him.

I turned towards the kitchen making sure nobody saw frown on my face as I made my tea ready to leave once it was done.

"Well since the party is tomorrow and I hadn't picked out my dress yet I was hoping you would come shopping with me," I heard Terra say to Starfire.

Normally Starfire would bounce with joy at the idea of shopping, but even with my back to her I heard the frown in her voice.

"I was going to the mall of shopping with Raven," she responded then walked to where I was, turning her back to Terra as well.

"Oh," I heard Terra trying to sound too disappointed.

"Well can't you take Terra with you guys?" Beast Boy asked addressing both of us in the kitchen.

I stiffened, worrying that Starfire's nobility would make her soften up and let Terra come with us.

Starfire came to my rescue just like she had been doing whenever the subject of Terra came up.

"Well since friend Raven does not usually come to the mall of shopping with me by her own accounts, I wanted to spend it with her as a day for girls to be out."

"You mean a girls day out?" Cyborg asked, this being the first thing I heard him say this whole time.

"Yes, that is 'the it' friend Cyborg," Starfire responded to him while helping me make my tea.

"Well why can't Terra come with you, Star?" Robin asked being clueless to my raging feelings like always.

"Yeah Star," Beast Boy put in for his girlfriend, "I bet Raven wouldn't mind."

For a long time I noticed that Beast Boy referred to me as 'Raven'. Not 'Rae' or 'Rae Rae' or any of his idiotic nick names for me. Nope, now I was just 'Raven'.

"Would you Raven?" Terra asked me finally acknowledging my presence.

I felt, more than saw, everybody turn to me. Even Starfire, who was right next to me, awaited my response.

I could have easily taken this chance to tell everybody how I felt about that traitor Terra. I could have told them that I did not in fact want to go to the mall with that bitch. Instead though, I took the easy way out.

"I'm drinking my tea on the roof." And with that I made my way outside.

Though not before I heard Terra ask, "Was that a yes?" and Starfire answering that she thought it'd be better if we went alone.

I also heard Terra say, "Maybe next time?" but no response came from Starfire as she exited the room to come console me like always.

* * *

"How many more stores do we have to go to?" I asked Starfire trailing ahead looking for stores that sold dresses.

"Only until we find the dress that is in your dreams," Starfire answered me.

My groan was the only thing she heard before she stopped so suddenly I almost ran into her.

"I think this is the store," she said in a trance.

"Why would you say that?" I asked her looking to the store she was looking at.

It was a small store with a red and black sign that read 'The Dress Boutique' in the front. As far as I could see, the only thing the small building held _were _dresses. All colors and sizes. Though there were a lot of girls coming out of the store, none of them were coming out with bags. Probably looking and trying on the dresses instead of buying them.

"Because of that," Starfire pointed at one dress in particular that shone even through the glass doors.

It was a dark violet, just a tiny shade darker than my hair and ran all the way to the floor. The dress would be able to cover my legs which I really appreciated- I didn't really like showing much skin. Yet I knew that Starfire would want me to show _something _so the top of the dress would satisfy her. It had a sweetheart neckline with no straps so it would show off my shoulders and part of my chest. It seemed to be made of a silk like material and had silver sequins running from the right of the dress wrapping around it until it came to the neckline. Every so often, the sequin would be in the shape of flower and sparkled even more.

It looked beautiful even from afar; I could only imagine what it would look like up close.

"Oh, Raven! Let's go and out check it!" Starfire squealed while grabbing my wrist then flying into the store. Literally flying, with me trailing behind her.

As always, Starfire had me inside the dressing room and getting into the dress in a matter of mere minutes.

When I was done putting the dress on, I stepped out of the dressing room and saw Starfire put her hands to her mouth while her eyes grew in size and she emanated a gasp.

"What?" I asked her looking at myself in the mirror. "Is it really that bad?" I started turning and looking at the dress from different angles. My mouth turned into a frown while I murmured to myself, "I thought it actually looked kind of good..."

"Bad?" Starfire yelled while standing up.

Even though I was a super hero and was used to surprises, Starfire's outburst still made her jump.

"It is glorious!" Starfire squealed while clapping her hands together.

"You really think so?" I asked her while I admired the dress some more.

I noticed that it hugged my curves and made sure people noticed the body I earned after hours and hours of Robin's excruciating training.

"Of course, friend! We shall make the purchase this exact time!"

After I took the dress off, Starfire went up to the cashier and bought the dress, not even caring for the price, and payed with Robin's credit card.

As I shot a look at the credit card she giggled and waved it in my face. "There are things other than love to happen when you date the cared son of a rich man."

* * *

It was finally time for me to get out of my room and into the commons area where the party was going on this instance.

I looked at myself in my mirror and smiled a little at Starfire, who was in my room with me, brush and comb in hand.

After a long argument Starfire convinced me- well more like forced me- into letting her prepare me for the party. It took her one whole hour to get not only me ready, but her as well.

I looked at Starfire who was just radiating happiness in the pink dress she was wearing. It was the exact same dress she had worn when she intervened Robin's date with Kitten. After asking why she was wearing an old dress instead of shopping for a new one, she said that it held sentimental value since it was the dress she wore the first time her and Robin danced. Aside from the dress, she was also wearing the same gloves. The differences was that she now fit the dress more making it look a lot more sensual with her figure. She also had curled her hair and it landed across he back in a tiny sea of curls.

I looked at myself in the mirror and admired my reflection once more. Starfire had actually done a really good job on me. For once, I felt beautiful. My hair was in an up-do while a few while a few stray strands hanged to the side of my face in curls. I had lip gloss that made my lips sparkle and a little bit of eye liner that made my usual violet eyes seem like purple orbs.

"Friend, do you like it?" Starfire asked timidly, afraid of my rejection.

"Oh Starfire," I said turning to her and embracing her in a hug, "it looks so good!"

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed while hugging me even harder. "Let us make our way to the party!"

As she stepped out of my room she ran towards Robin's, hoping she could walk into the party with him.

I took another breath and stepped out of my room myself.

"Oof!" Just as I stepped out of my room, I ran smack into somebody's hard chest.

"Sorry, Raven," I heard as I looked up to see a pair of deep green eyes looking down at me.

Suddenly, I realized I had run into Beast Boy on his way to the party and jumped back which caused Beast Boy to laugh.

I wished with all my might to have my cape with my hood so I could cover my blushing face but nothing came.

I saw him eyeing my dress then smile. "You look nice," he commented.

The minor blush turned into a full on attack as I looked up once again to thank him but saw what he was wearing.

It was a normal black and white suit- too normal for him if you ask me- with a green tie that matched the exact shade of green as his eyes. His body filled the suit nice as I once again realized how much he had grown in the past years.

His hair grew more and now almost covered his eyes which still held the same spark they always had. His fang grown more as well while his height increased almost as tall as Robin and leaving me to be the tiniest in the team. His build was more muscular yet he still managed to look skinny compared to Cyborg.

Instead of trusting myself with words I just nodded and started to walk towards the doors that led to the commons room.

As I entered I heard loud music and loud talking, two things I didn't exactly look forward to yet was better than staying in the hallway with Beast Boy.

My vision was blurred with all the colors of the rainbow as I made my ways towards Starfire talking to Jinx and Bumble Bee. All the girls were wearing dresses that varied in color, texture, size, and length. The girls weren't the only girls wearing all the colors of the rainbow; the guys were quite colorful as well. Though some wore the traditional black and white suit, others were wearing suits that were primarily neon and other colors.

Just as I was approaching the group of girls, they parted ways with Starfire and I just saw a flash of Bumble Bee's yellow dress and a flash of Jinx's pink and black dress.

"Hello friend!" Starfire greeted me, "Is this not most amazing?"

"Umm, yeah," I said not even being in the party for five minutes.

"Hey Star! Hey Raven!" I heard from behind me.

The voice sounded very familiar, and I stiffened at my guess of who it was. As Starfire's eyes widened I was pretty sure my guess was correct.

I want to turn around, especially when my suspicions were confirmed.

"Hello, Terra," Starfire said uneasy. She looked at my face, trying to read my expression and reaction to this.

I, of course, just swallowed all of my feelings and turned around to see the one and only, blond traitor Terra.

Terra was sporting a really bright yellow dress that was strapless and, though I am not the expert on this, seemed to be swallowing her whole. A sash acted as a belt to try and make her look like she had a waist while the shortness of it showed off her legs. She had really high heels on that made her look like she was about to fall over if she took a step forward. The only worse thing was her make up that consisted of a very bright eye shadow and very red lipstick supposed to make her look 'sexy'. All in all, Terra looked like she wanted to be a whore/slut, your choice.

I couldn't help but notice that even Starfire looked uneasy about Terra's dress choice.

"Do you not wish to take off your make up, Terra?" Starfire asked her ready to leave for a wet napkin.

"Why?" Terra asked whipping her curly blonde hair, probably the only thing she did right, out of her face.

"Because," Starfire said eyeing the group of teen super heroes doing double takes on Terra to make sure they were seeing correctly, "it looks like you landed on glorfbunda."

Of course Terra had no idea what Starfire was talking about and just blinked.

"I'm going to get a drink Starfire," I said getting ready to leave before I ended up breaking things.

All of sudden Terra's fake nails were on my arm pulling me back. I hissed at her, making sure my eyes were a bit red and she backed off surprised.

"I don't like being touched," I informed her while pulling my arm back roughly.

"I'm sorry Rae-"

"Don't call me Rae." Nobody could call me Rae, especially not her. I would secretly only let Beast Boy use the pet nick name he gave me.

"Okay, I forgot," Terra said putting her arms up in the surrender motion, "BB said you didn't like it when he called you Rae."

Before I could pounce on Terra, Starfire interjected commenting on the party.

"Oh yeah, it's a great party Star," Terra commented eyeing me warily, acting like I might kill her in an instance.

_She's lucky we don't gut her right now!_ I heard Rage scream at me.

_I don't want any of you coming out, not tonight! _I yelled back at all of my emotions.

_Why not?_ Rude asked intrigued.

_Because we are in a room full of super heroes who are not only our peers but our friends as well. If we were to act like our father and kill her we'd probably be put in a containment center and looked on as a threat. Not only would Starfire's party be ruined but Beast Boy probably wouldn't like it if we savagely killed his, girlfriend. _Knowledge informed them all having trouble to say the word 'girlfriend.

_Thank you Knowledge. _I said to her.

_So we can't kill her? _Affection asked being quite un-affectionate in how she planned to hurt Terra.

_No. _Timid put in sadly.

_No matter how much that bitch deserves it._ Knowledge told everybody getting a chuckle out of rude.

None of my emotions liked Terra of course, not even Knowledge or Wisdom. Scarily enough, they ranked up there with Rage and Affection at thinking of ways to kill Terra.

It seemed that talking to my emotions took more time than I had known of because I found myself in the middle of Terra talking to both Starfire and I even though she only made eye contact with an uncomfortable Starfire.

"So, of course I say, 'Beast Boy, that suit doesn't even go with my dress!' which to he responds, 'But babe, it's the color of my eyes!' So after a while of arguing I show him a suit the exact same color of my dress and he still doesn't want to buy it!" Terra rants to us, complaining about how horrible boyfriend Beast Boy is because he didn't want a bright yellow suit. "So in the end I tell him to just buy a normal black and white suit, which he does, but ends up buying that horrible green tie that he has on today without telling me!" Terra yelled stomping her foot and almost breaking an ankle. "I can't believe he would embarrass me like that!" Terra says close to tears.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to say something.

"Oh my Azar woman! Back the FUCK OFF! We don't even like you!" I yelled at her soothing with rage. Though my emotion Rage was in control, she was having a good influence on me at the time.

To think Terra would have the nerve to complain about_ Beast Boy_ to us.

"W-what?" Terra asked clearly surprised at my outburst and use of words.

I could see some heroes looking at us, hoping there would be a fight.

Though we were super heroes and go against using the means of violence to solve a problem, we were also teens and always looked when one was going to start. The guys would especially be excited if it seemed like the start of cat fight. Anyways, we were super heroes. Fights were rare and when they happened we'd just use our super powers to stop them.

I didn't care if I drew in a crowd right now; I just wanted to shut Terra up.

"I. Don't. Like. You," I hissed at her making sure my voice was a little more demonic than usual.

Luckily for us, Starfire started to calm the people who were looking over at us down and told them the cake was going to be served soon. At the mention of cake more than half of the crowd disappeared, now only Bumble Bee, Jinx, and Argent seemed to be looking at us.

"B-b-ut why?" Terra asked openly crying now. "I-i've done everything to be your friend!" She wailed. With the loud music, only the girls watching Terra have a meltdown could only hear her.

I laughed darkly. "You've done everything to be _Starfire's_ friend and to get on _Beast Boy's _good side, including trying to act decent to me in front of them."

"If this is because of how I went with Slade that was a long time ago! I said I was sorry and wouldn't do it again!" She protested.

"Look, this isn't about Slade anymore," I said whispering the word 'Slade' knowing that if Robin was around he'd start freaking out, "this is about you. All of you. All of you choices, and words, and actions. I will repeat this one more time and I hope that you can understand this you poor excuse of a blond. I. Don't. LIKE YOU!" I yelled at her.

Terra first looked at Bumble Bee and Jinx and when they made no move to do anything, Starfire. Starfire just said, "I think it best for you to leave the right now."

At this point, Terra's tears were wild making her make up even more horrid than it already was. She fled the scene but not before I yelled after her.

"And if you're thinking of telling your little boyfriend about this, I don't give a fuck!" I knew she heard me because she suddenly stopped looking for Beast Boy and instead headed in the direction of the bathroom, trying to fix her make up no less.

I looked at Bumble Bee, Argent, and Jinx who were giving me mixed signs about how they were feeling by the looks on their face and by the emotions I could sense of them. Of course this was expected of Jinx who showed almost no emotion like me and knew how to control them and block me from sensing them.

Finally I turned to Starfire who was having an internal debate about smiling or soothing me.

After what felt like eternity, Bumble Bee spoke up. "Girl, I've been wanting to chew that blond bimbo out myself for such a long time!"

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Blondy thinks _she_ should be leader instead of me because she's worked with the 'original Titans'. And when it's not trying to make me look bad by not following my orders or flirting with Aqualad, she's talking non stop about how her life was so awful and how she had to go through so many horrible things since she 'died trying to save the world.'" Bumble Bee said giving Terra her own voice which was high pitched and snobby.

Jinx laughed openly and Argent talked about how she wish she could have gotten that on camera.

"Hey Raven," Jinx said to me, "if you ever need any witch's help trying to do something to that bimbo, call me." She said the last part with a wink as she dragged Bumble Bee and Argent on to the dance floor with her.

"I'll help too love!" Argent said with her accent before I couldn't see any more of her black and red dress.

I let a small smile spread over my face before I turned to Starfire. She had her arms crossed and wore a serious expression.

I sighed, ready to apologize for ruining the 'party experience' for her.

"I'm so disappointed that you didn't insult Terra sooner," she said before breaking out a huge grin. "I think the time would have been better when she started to talk on and on about how she knew Beast Boy was not with her for her chest size but for her brain."

"Wait what?" I asked, confused I couldn't remember her talking about this.

"Yes, she said that human males only looked for girls with 'big boobies' before staying with a female for her personality."

I scoffed. "Terra has nor brains nor personality."

Starfire giggled than pointed at my chest. "I believe she only has hostile emotions like these because you have a bigger tennis rack than her and she is jealous your dress hanged on its own instead of having to use the pins of safety like she."

I blushed at the 'bigger tennis rack' part as I knew she meant to just say 'rack', a word she probably learned from Beast Boy or Cyborg. Instead of pushing that topic any further I thought about the last part of what she said.

"She had to use safety pins on her dress?"

Starfire nodded her head. "Oh yes, I saw them shinning like a lirouae in day. She is what you earthlings would call, 'flat as a game board' yes?" Starfire looked with innocent eyes, not knowing what she was really saying.

"Board, just board," I corrected her.

Starfire once again looked at my chest making me blush even stronger.

"Yes, even though she is most taller, you have more a glass figure than she does and you certainly have more chest."

"Starfire," I said hoping nobody else would hear our conversation wishing more than ever to have my hood.

"What?" Starfire asked innocently. "In Tamaran the body is a beautiful thing that is most worshiped."

Before she could embarrass me even more, Robin showed up telling her it was time to cut the cake and if she would help him. He probably was just hoping for some alone time with the alien princess.

At the mentioning of cake, the whole crowd lined up hoping to get the biggest and best piece. I of course did not care for cake and knew Cyborg would not only save me a piece but would bring to me as well. The piece might not be whole or even there by the time he got close to me for he would get hungry on the way, but it was the thought that count.

I made my way to over by the window were I usually meditate but only looked outside at the moon which was reflected on the peaceful ocean.

"It's a pretty cool sight huh?" Somebody said behind me.

I turned to find the one and only Beast Boy with a smile that not quite touched his eyes. Sensing by the emotions traveling off of him, I knew he wanted to talk about the whole Terra thing that had happened moments ago.

I nodded and turned my back to him towards the moon once again knowing he'd lean besides me. "How'd you find out?" I asked him once I could feel his presence to the right of me.

He knew what I was asking and probably knew I was going to ask him directly instead of beating around the bush. "It's hard to miss that kind of thing when you over hear three girls talking about your girlfriend and your friend on the dance floor."

Bumble Bee, Argent, and Jinx. I knew it had been an accident, they would have never told Beast Boy directly. Not saying they talked behind people's backs, I just had a suspicion they were thinking Beast Boy would find out eventually.

"So now I'm just your friend?" I asked him frowning at the ocean.

"What?" he asked taken off guard.

"You said, 'It's hard to miss that kind of thing when you over hear three girls talking about your girlfriend and your _friend_ on the dance floor.' Seems that know I've been booted down to just being a 'friend' instead of your best friend."

"You know that's not what I meant," Beast Boy said to me with a frown.

"Well it's what you said," I snapped at him.

Beast Boy ran a hand through his green hair, a sign I knew that meant he was trying to calm himself down before he did something he would later regret. I, myself breathed in and out, a sign that _I _was calming down. Beast Boy knew of my sign which is why I chose to do it.

"Why'd you do it Rae?" He asked me after moments of trying to figure out what to say.

The irony. The first time he has called me Rae in months and it's to make me feel worse.

"Because," I said rid of any emotions, "she was angering me."

"God dammit Raven!" Beast Boy snapped.

Instead of giving him the satisfaction of seeing me jump I stayed calmed and kept looking out the window.

"You can't just make people cry because they anger you!" Beast Boy yelled while running both hands through his hair.

"Have I ever made you cry after angering me?" I asked him suddenly.

He stopped, confused not knowing where this was going. "No, but you've thrown me out windows and threatened to send me to other dimensions."

A brief smile came onto my face remembering all the good times. "I've thrown Cyborg out as well and have threatened to do so to Robin a couple of times."

"But not Starfire," he added.

"No, not Starfire. She never gives me any reason to." I informed him.

"Well what does this have to do with you making Terra cry?" He asked impatient as always.

"Though all of you have angered me in the past, you haven't angered me enough to have an outburst like that." I turned to him and made it clear to look him in the eyes. "It takes something serious to make me act like that."

He pondered this idea for a moment rubbing his fang with his tongue. "Well what did she do?"

I turned back to the window once more. "She complained about how bad of a boyfriend you were." I felt the surprise radiating off of him. "Nobody talks about my friends like that, especially not her and especially not about you." I added my tone getting softer but harsher as I ended.

I knew this disappointed him. Nobody would have liked to known the fact their relationship partner was bad mouthing them to others.

"Heh, I guess I see your point," Beast Boy laughed trying to hide his emotions with a laugh.

As I turned around to remind him I was an empath, my eyes set on a specific blond talking to Aqualad a little too comfortably.

"You should also see that," I said turning him around and pointing at his girlfriend flirting with another guy.

"She's not doing anything," he said to quickly.

I rolled my eyes but knew I should be patient with him. "Notice how she is laughing at everything he says," I told him.

Just at that exact moment Terra laughed very loudly that the people in line next to her gave her looks. Even Aqualad seemed unease.

"She's also fluttering her eyelashes too much," he said.

I was surprised that he not only could say this with a little bit of amusement in his voice but could also see too clearly what his girlfriend was doing.

"Oh, now she's making the ultimate blond flirty move," I said as if it were a documentary I was watching instead of my best friend's girlfriend flirting with another guy.

"Twirling her hair," he added knowing full well what I was talking about.

"Oh. My. Azar," I said not believing what I was seeing.

Not only was Terra laughing at everything Aqualad said and twirling her hair, no, now she was also _touching his_ arm! If Beast Boy and Aqualad didn't realize Terra was flirting they did now.

"Aqualad's going to run away soon," Beast Boy said. Now I wasn't even sure if he was guessing what was going to happen or if he was threatening him.

Aqualda's discomfort hit me like a ton of bricks. Up to this point, fish boy hadn't know Terra was flirting with him and now that he noticed what was going on he felt like running away. I swear I saw him turn a slight green when he saw Beast Boy and I watching. Suddenly, Aqualad got out of line and said something to Terra than went to talk with Speedy.

"He told her he didn't need cake anymore," Beast Boy said. He had super animal hearing, of course he had heard him.

The expression on his face killed me. He looked like a wounded puppy dog who had just found out its master was moving and leaving it behind.

After such a long time keeping this in and wanting to say it so bad, it finally came out.

"You deserve so much better than her," I told him making sure he knew I was being sincere. I even made sure to look him directly in the eyes while saying this.

I expected him to say that he would never find someone better than her or to say he'd never find someone like they do on t.v. Instead, he gave a half smile and said to himself more than to me, "Heh, I guess I do."

Before I could say anything though he turned back to me and asked, "How did you manage not to break anything when you were arguing with Terra?"

The question startled me as I knew not the answer. "I-I don't know," I told him truthfully.

He took this into accounts then gave another half smile.

"Well, now I have to go chew out my girlfriend for talking behind my back, flirting with another guy, and trying to avoid me this whole time at the party." When I looked up to see if he was serious, I saw he was.

At that moment I realized how much Beast Boy had grown up since we met. Not just physically, but emotionally and mentally as well. The look on his face told me that though he wasn't going to do anything stupid, he wasn't going to let anybody step on him without some consequences.

He was just about to leave when he turned back to me.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" He asked me with a soft smile that told me he was being serious his with compliment.

Once again, I blushed and wanted my hood very badly. I nodded.

"Okay, just wanting to make sure I told you what I was feeling," he said to me.

In a last moment of courage, I called out to him.

"Yeah?" He asked turning around and looking at me with those deep green eyes.

"I love your tie," I said pointing at it. "Matches your eyes."

At that he broke out into an all out grin and left hitting me very powerfully with a full on blast of emotion. An emotion I usually sensed from Robin or Starfire whenever they talked of one another.

I smiled ever so slightly when I figured out Beast Boy wanted me to notice that feeling.

For he was having those feelings, for me.

* * *

**A:N** Okay, so that took longer than I thought. It had originally started with the Raven vs Terra scene in my head and I decided to grow the story from there. At first, I was going to only finish it at the part where Beast Boy discovers Terra is flirting with other men (yes men, not just one guy) and then see if anybody wanted me to write another chapter where they break up and he goes with Raven but the fan girl side of me won. So yeah... But if any of you want me to write that chapter say so by reviewing my story!

The more reviews I get, the closer the bunny is to getting me the rights to the show ^.^ Well review!


	2. What Happened?

Well I am back with the second chapter dedicated to 'I'm. Only. Human. Dude.' who was the first one to review on my story saying I should continue. I dedicate all pain of Terra to her. Enjoy and please Review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. All the respected characters are owned by someone else. And all the not respected characters as well. Like Terra.

* * *

Yesterday had been the annual 'Titans Party' and even I had a fun time.

After the incident with Terra and my talk with Beast Boy I did not see either of them at all. I figured Terra would have left crying after Beast Boy had broken up with her and Beast Boy was not in the mood to party with the emotional roller coaster he was currently riding.

As all the Titans had their piece of cake Cyborg did what no one thought anyone would do in any respectable Titans get together.

He brought out the booze.

Turns out that just being able to bring it out was huge feat to carry out. The mechanical genius spiked Robin's drink in order to get permission to bring out the alcohol.

Of course nobody was doing anything illegal since most of us were of age here on Earth or elsewhere. For example, in Azarath it would be perfectly legal for me to drink since I am already past 18 the legal drinking age. Starfire said that in Tamaran one could start drinking by the time they could walk since most alcohol was served in parties and special occasions. She also commented on how Earth's liquor was nothing strong compared to Tamaran's liquid yougoi berry.

After my first shot I made a comment of Azarath's drinking rules and, since most of the Titans were older than 18 or just turned 18, they said that in their eyes Azarath's rules were just as important as Earth's rules.

Argent yelled she didn't give a fuck right before grabbing a bottle and continuing to try and finish it all.

Of course there were those Titans that didn't drink like The Herald who later on helped get the others back home or Aqualad who said he didn't believe in drinking.

But most others did in fact get drunk. Sadly, that included our fearless leader Robin and the emotional brick wall that was me.

Starfire's consumed alcohol did nothing for her but make her hiccup meaning she was sober when Robin tried groping her in the middle of the dance floor, something most Titans enjoyed seeing and recording.

Though Cyborg was part robot, he still had enough alcohol to drink that gave him a slight buzz. Later on he would just get it all of out his system.

Cyborg did in fact take advantage of everybody's state by recording all of our drunken madness and later making a movie he would show us all when we were sober.

Jinx mistook Speedy for Kid Flash and started to try making out with him while the actual Kid Flash was hitting on Argent who was too busy trying to get as drunk as possible to care.

Hot Spot almost made the whole tower go on fire before sober little Kole threw a bucket of water on his head.

Bumble Bee tried to get with Cyborg while he was recording everything and dancing (or at least trying to dance without stumbling) to the music. I believe she was successful since I recall watching them make there way into the bathroom alone...

One of the people that I was surprised to see drinking was the mute himself Jericho. I think he believed it'd give him courage to ask Kole out which he did. Sadly, Kole was too busy trying to maintain the Tower in one piece to listen.

My heart went out to both of them and hoped Jericho asked Kole out sober soon enough.

I think we were all momentary scarred by the actions Silkie did while under the influence as well...

A lot of people gave me weird looks as I downing shots against Kid Flash who got bored with Argent as she paid no attention to him. After wards I made my way onto the dance floor dancing with my other female team mates who were happy to see me unwind that day. I even danced with a couple of guys including a sober Herald, a drunken Robin who protested he needed to dance with his sister and one of the hottest guys in the Teen Titans team Aqualad.

Of course I did no grinding or sexual dancing like a very drunken Argent did but I did indeed have fun.

The events of later that night were blurry to me as I started drinking more shots with Starfire who could just not get drunk. All I remembered was people leaving the party and as I made my way to my bedroom, a scream.

Though as I lay on my bed the following morning with a hangover I could not for the life of me remember who screamed or why or even if it was real. A drunk demon wasn't exactly a safe demon though I did not drink as much to be able to bring others harm but the scream made me doubt.

I was able to subdue my hangover into a mild headache a the back of my head with my healing abilities.

My feet landed on the floor as I got up and dressed in my usual attire; my black leotard with my blue cape and boots while I put my belt on my waist and my hood up.

As I made my way to the commons room I could smell different aromas seep out from under the door. When I stepped in I was surprised to see that the commons room was back to normal not leaving a trace of the party that had been held in it not even a whole day before.

"A morning of goodness to you friend Raven," Starfire whispered to me as she flew over, "is your head feeling the fine?" Her eyes searched mine making sure I could understand her.

"I healed it to a minor headache, don't worry about me," I told her while I made my way to the table which made me drool.

Multiple platters of pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast and other delicious breakfast items greeted me as I sat down.

"Hey there little lady," Cyborg greeted me while finishing cleaning the counter, "did you enjoy the party last night?"

I served myself a plate of the food in front of me while answering. "It was different than all the others thanks to you."

Cyborg waved off the comment and just smiled. "Well I finally got Bee to be my girlfriend so I know _I _wasn't the only one to have a good time," he finished with a suggestive smile at the end aimed at me.

I stopped eating and got up to make my tea which I had forgotten to get before sitting down. "What are you implying?"

Cyborg laughed. "I saw you dancing with Aqualad."

I stopped in mid grab of my mug. I turned around serious. "What do you mean?"

Cyborg made his way to me and grabbed my mug since he didn't even have to go on his toes like I did to reach it. "It seems our favorite little empath isn't as shy as she wants us all to think."

The mug I was currently holding in my hands teetered as I fought to control my blush.

"Friends," Starfire interrupted coming back into the room. When had she left? "Boyfriend Robin cannot make it to breakfast since he is feeling quite ill with ache of his cranium."

"Rae you can go and heal him right?" Cyborg asked me forgetting all about our conversation.

"Well yes, but we were-" I said before being interrupted by Starfire grabbing my arm and flying me towards Robin's room.

There on his bed lay a moaning and half naked Robin. Now that I thought about it my previous thought could have implied something else rather than Robin trying to work through a hang over...

"Boyfriend Robin," Starfire whispered being responded from a moan coming out of Robin's lips. "Friend Raven will heal your over hanging."

Starfire dragged me over to Robin's bed which she sat on quietly grabbing a hold of Robin's hand and dragging the covers over his boxers and up to his chin.

Deciding to pay him back for getting drunk first and trying to grope Starfire I did not in fact whispered when I told him what I was going to do.

"Okay Robin this is going to hurt at first then it will subdue to a minor head ache okay?"

Robin moaned harder than spoke. "Not so loud please."

I snorted than told him, "Your fault for getting drunk," and proceeded to heal him.

After I healed him he opened his eyes and looked all around until they landed on me and gave me a silent 'thank you' to which I nodded and left his bedroom before I saw Stafire gulp him up in a hug.

As I made my way back to the commons room I noticed another person coming down the same hallway as me but from the opposite direction.

"Terra," I said to her acknowledging her glare to me as she stopped right in front of me.

"You bitch!" She yelled before slapping me across the face.

I, of course was surprised by this outburst of violence since I had never even raised a hand to her in my outburst yesterday.

My instincts, and Rage, told me to smash her into a million pieces of dust. To mangle her body until no one could recognize her corpse. Instead I blasted her with my powers which made her hit the right wall.

"Do not think for one second that I won't kill you," I hissed. "Now, if you wish to keep you head on your shoulders I advise for you not to that again."

I stepped over her body which was still sprawled on the floor by the wall I had thrown her at.

"Bitch," she murmured as I was leaving the hallway oh so softly that I barely heard her.

My exit halted as I said without turning around, "Doesn't matter what you call me, you're the one who slapped me."

As I entered the commons room the door shut behind me muffling what she had yelled at me.

Cyborg was at the table eating all the food he had cooked without stopping for a breath.

"I see you already saw Terra," he commented looking at my face.

Instead of denying it like I would usually do I decided to answer him.

"Why is she here?" I asked him while sitting at the table. "Didn't Beast Boy break up with her?"

Cyborg looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me, stopping from eating.

I groaned in frustration. "Never mind," I told him thinking maybe Beast Boy had decided not to say anything yet.

He laughed as he went back to eating. "Probably imagined something..." he muttered under his breath making sure I heard him correctly.

I glared at him as my answer.

Cyborg pushed his plate aside, something that was as abnormal as Beast Boy cleaning his room.

"Okay Raven, this is your big brother Cy talking to you right now," he stared me dead in the eyes making sure I gave him my full attention. "Were you drunk yesterday?"

I sighed. "Cyborg, we were all drunk yesterday," I told him in my monotone.

Cyborg looked me dead in the eye and said something I never in a million years would have expected to hear.

"You didn't do anything with anybody you would have regretted right?"

The mug Cyborg had given me and I had put on the counter top exploded.

"Please explain," I said in monotone.

"Well, you know what I mean," Cyborg said eyeing me. "I heard some people talking about you and fish boy looking very comfortable together."

I thanked Azar that my hood was up right now as I knew my face would be a tomato at Cyborg implications.

"Cyborg, I thank you for your caring nature towards me but I did not do anything I would have regretted," I told him looking him in the eye as he had done with me. "Trust me, I would have remembered."

Cyborg leaned back in his chair, still eyeing me warily. "Oh yeah, well do you remember going to bed?"

After years of practice I lied straight through my teeth with out hinting I was doing so.

"Yes, I do."

Cyborg seemed to lighten up at this and left me off the hook. "Well okay then."

As he ate the rest of his meal I got up and made my tea, grabbing a new mug after picking up the pieces of the last one.

"I don't understand why you are so worried," I told Cyborg my back to him. "You are the one who brought out the alcohol. If you did not want anyone to do anything they regretted you should have left it in its case back in the store." At this point I heard the ruffle of the newspaper Cyborg was reading. I still had my back to the room, waiting for my tea to be ready.

Cyborg laughed. "Well yeah but then I would have not had the opportunity to ask Bee out."

I rolled my eyes behind my hood and behind Cyborg. "While you were drunk may I add."

"No, no, no, Bee was drunk," Cyborg pointed out, " I was only a little buzzed. "Another ruffle meaning he had turned the page. "I didn't see you complaining while Aqualad rubbed his fish parts against you."

This time the newspaper Cyborg was holding ripped in half and multiple appliances were rearranged but undamaged.

"Aww, man! The paper!" I heard Cyborg cry out. "Robin's gonna kill us!"

I refused to turn around and face Cyborg's glare, since he had been the cause of this effect.

"For your information, Cyborg," I spat out, "I was not doing anything vulgar with Aqualad. I was just dancing with him, nothing else."

"You danced with Aqualad?" I heard behind me.

As I turned around I had wished I had kept my stubbornness and stayed watching the kettle.

There, entering the commons room was Terra and Beast Boy, holding hands.

My powers flashed out and plunged the whole tower into darkness.

It was day outside so the sunlight coming in let me see Cyborg's surprised face, Terra's glare, and Beast Boy's eyes darting everywhere except for me.

He looked like a boy caught by his mother with his hand in cookie jar. His natural green face took a hint of yellow as if he was going to be sick and he tried to take his hand out of Terra's slowly.

"Team, what happened?" Robin yelled running into the commons room with his normal traffic light uniform and Starfire trailing in the air behind him.

As Starfire came in she saw Terra and Beast Boy turn and her eyes immediately were drawn to their intertwined hands and then to me, wide eyed and surprised.

As if on cue, everybody turned towards me. This time not even Starfire could distract them.

"I'm going to my room," I announced before teleporting out leaving the kettle whistling.

As I took physical shape in my room things started flying all over the place. But I ignored all of that and set my eyes on my mirror. I knew I would not wreak havoc there. Just as I was ready for a trip to Nevermore I heard a knock at my door.

I waited, wondering who it was.

"Friend Raven, it is I, Starfire," Starfire said through the door with worry in her voice. "I wish to know if you are right."

My mouth opened to tell her I was okay and to leave me be. Yet, nothing of what I planned to say came out.

"Starfire, I need some girl time," I told her.

I heard a gasp from the other side of the door and imagined her putting her hand to her mouth, a twinkle in her in eye.

"Of course Raven! Where shall we go? The mall of shopping or the place with the moving pictures or..." I heard her rant thinking of how to fill the entire day without letting a minute go to waste.

"Actually," I said finally opening my door and spotting her flying closer to the ceiling than normal, "I was hoping we could go somewhere to talk." Her eyes pondered this for a minute before I added, "Alone."

She nodded her head, "Of course friend, where ever your desired hearts wants." She took my hands in hers. "I just am quite delighted to spend this day with me," she said with a small genuine smile.

* * *

Starfire knew of this little spot in the park void of people where you could be undetected under a willow tree. We sat there after Starfire put a picnic blanket and I held the ice cream she had bought and forced me to buy.

"So," Starfire began as she licked her ice cream cone, "what did you wish to talk about?"

Truth was, I didn't know. I was supposed to be in my room mediating or talking with my emotions, not in the park with Starfire under a willow tree eating a cookies and cream ice cream cone.

"I don't know," I finally admitted, defeated.

Starfire stopped licking her ice cream cone and looked at me with kind eyes, "Maybe you wish to talk about why your powers lost the control of you."

I sighed deeply and looked up at the bits of sky I could see. "I'm not sure, Starfire."

"Well," Starfire said edging me on, "you must have desired speaking about a thing with sums."

This caught my attention. "You mean something?"

"Yes, that is it. Something." She waited for me to start while making sure her strawberry ice cream with nuts, sprinkles, strawberries and mustard wouldn't melt.

The eyes of the food vendor when Starfire put mustard on the thing would have made me laugh a bit had I not been in such a fowl mood.

"This is only a suggestion," Starfire said getting me out of thoughts, "but would the reason you wanted a talk of girls have to do with team mate Beast Boy's relationship with what friend Jinx calls 'the Wicked Blond of the East'?"

I had not heard Jinx's nick name for Terra before so I could not help but give a slight smile at that which Starfire caught and made her green eyes glow brighter for some time. My smiles were rare but they would show up once in a while.

"I think you're right," I finally told Starfire.

"Well, you can take the clock all you want," she said meaning I could talk all the time I wanted. Though Starfire had been on Earth for years she still had a weak grasp on Earth sayings.

Another deep sigh. "Beast Boy knows about me yelling at Terra last night."

Starfire gasped for dramatic effect. She watched to many soap operas and sometimes forced us to watch them with her as she told us about the love triangles in the show.

"Well, did you not want him to know? I remember you yelling at Terra saying you did not give a fudge," Starfire said ending with a smile at not swearing.

Robin hated it when anybody in the tower swore so Starfire, to please him, substituted bad words for food.

"I knew he was going to figure it out eventually I just didn't know he was going to figure it out that day," I told her finally licking my ice cream before it made a huge puddle in my hands.

"So friend Beast Boy finding out about you arguing with Terra is a bad thing?" Starfire asked cocking her head to the side in wonder.

"Not exactly."

"Then please do explain," she commanded finishing her ice cream and making her way to the cone.

So I told her about Beast Boy telling me he had heard it from Bumble Bee, Jinx, and Argent. I told her about how Beast Boy was mad but then I told him the reason to why I yelled at Terra and then he calmed down, understanding my reasons. About how we saw Terra flirting with Aqualad and how he started to look like he didn't care as much.

"And before he left," I told her fighting a blush, "he told me I looked beautiful." At this my blush won and I put my hood up.

"Oh friend, that is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed clapping her hands together. "You did look most marvelous yesterday night."

"Well you're the one who helped me," I said wanting to give her credit on her work on me.

Starfire blushed at my little act of praise. "Anything else you have forgotten to tell me?"

I racked my brain trying to remember anything else when it hit me. "As you know Starfire, I am an empath."

"Of course, you can feel the emotions of others around you," Starfire said nodding.

"As Beast Boy was leaving to go after Terra I felt a wave of emotion from him," Starfire just stayed silent. "It felt like what I feel around you when you're with Robin."

Starfire blushed once again but smiled. "I am very happy when I am with boyfriend Robin so I am guessing what you felt is happiness?"

I shook my head no. "It's something greater than happiness, it's affection. And I felt it from Beast Boy," I finished.

Starfire's face twitched and I could tell she wanted to say something but thought it was a bad idea to say so.

Instead of prying I moved on. "I was so sure he was making that wave of affection go towards me and that he wanted me to feel it," I told her grabbing her hands. "I thought he was feeling affectionate towards me..." I trailed off letting go and looking at the ground.

"Oh, Raven," Starfire said before enveloping me in a hug. "We do not know if you are wrong," she said. Suddenly she let go and looked into my eyes sadly. "Yet we do not know if you are right."

Who ever said Starfire was full of rainbows and sunshine was high. Starfire was just optimistic and wanted to think things were going to turn out all right. But she knew when things could turn out wrong and thought it was better to say so then to give false hopes.

"I know Starfire," I said. "I especially knew when they came in hand in hand."

I didn't need to clarify who '_they' _were.

"And you were hurt when you saw them together after you were so certain he was going to up break her," she said this more of a statement than a question.

I just nodded.

Starfire got out from the willow tree and looked up to the sky then came back in. "Do you wish to go back to the tower or stay here?" she asked me secretly hoping I would stay but knowing I probably wanted to go back home.

"If it's all right, I'd like to go home," I told her standing up and finally finishing my ice cream cone.

Her eyes dimmed for a moment but she smiled and nodded knowing that I had good reason for wanting to return.

Before we flew back to the tower Starfire hugged me tight. "Thank you friend, for having the motion of wanting to talk to me," she smiled at the end.

"I trust you," I told her which made her hug me once again, this time loser than her first hug.

"Thank you friend, Raven."

"Maybe we can reschedule the girls day for another day with the rest of the girls," I said before I could stop myself.

This time Starfire yelped with happiness and gave me one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Of course I cannot do that if I die because of lack of oxygen," I informed her through tight breaths.

"Oh, I am sorry," she said releasing me and flying up to the sky on her way home with me behind her.

* * *

When we got back home I didn't even enter through the front door, I just appeared in my room before giving Starfire a farewell and a thank you for listening to me.

The moment I got to my room I went to meditate, something I hadn't done yet today but that was highly needed.

_I guess we were wrong, _Timid said the moment I let my mind roam free.

_We should kill that bitch for what she did! _Snarled Rage.

_We can stand up to her and beat her no problem! _Brave encouraged.

_Enough! _I yelled back at them. _I will do whatever I say we do._

_But Raven,_ Wisdom said, _if we do not resolve the problem right now it will only grow bigger._

_I know Wisdom but- _

I was interrupted by a knock at my door and all the voice of my emotions stayed silent.

"What?" I snapped angry at being interrupted while mediating. Everybody knew that if I went to my room with out coming into the tower it meant I did not want to be bothered.

I heard a soft argument between two people behind the door. At this I grew curious and opened it with my powers revealing Starfire and Robin.

Starfire 'eeped' while she was grabbing Robin's arm mid-knock.

"Robin," I addressed him, "did you need something?"

"I am sorry friend Raven," Starfire said retracting her hand from Robin's arm. "I told him you wished to be alone."

"It's okay Starfire," I said to her. I turned back to Robin who had not yet said a thing. "I repeat, did you need something?"

"Well we just wanted to why you were acting so weird today," I heard from the hallway.

Robin, Starfire and I turned to see Cyborg walking to the couple and looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him feigning oblivion.

"He means we wanted to see if you were okay," Robin said shooting a glare Cyborg's way.

"I'm fine," I said shutting the door. Though I shut the door they did not leave and I heard them talking among themselves.

"I told you she did not wish to be disturbed," Starfire told the two males.

"We just wanted to see what's been up with her," Cyborg defended.

"Or if it was something serious going on," Robin added.

I could practically hear Starfire dragging both guys away. "She wishes to be alone and we should give her the 'respect' like in that song."

"But-!" The sounds of their protests got quieter as Starfire left to probably the commons room with them.

"Seems like they've finally caught on to something," I said to myself.

_That's because you explode something every time you see that blond bimbo, _Rude said.

_I don't need any remarks from you, or any of you for that matter, _I added making sure they had all heard me.

_Fine, but if I find a way to dispose of her body without anybody knowing I'll let you know, _Knowledge said earning a laugh from some of the emotions.

I groaned and laid on my bed, not knowing what to do.

On one side, I was so sure that Beast Boy was sending affectionate feelings my way yesterday and I had grown the futile hope that he liked me. On the other side he had come into the commons room holding Terra's hand after our confrontation in the hallway.

I wondered if she told anybody. If she did she would have probably left out the fact that she had slapped me and called me a bitch making herself looking the like the victim.

Another groan.

As I was debating whether to enlist the help of Knowledge and Rage on teaching Terra a lesson I heard a sound outside my door.

Foot steps. Two pairs of them.

"I'm so glad we put what _Raven_ said yesterday night to us aside," I heard from my room. It was Terra, no doubt walking with Beast Boy making sure I was listening. "I really cannot believe she did that."

"Yeah," I heard Beast Boy respond not really listening.

"Come on," Terra said to him louder as she got closer to my room, "Let's go to your room where no one can disturb us!"

I was certain Terra's voice getting louder wasn't just that she was getting closer to my room, she wanted me to hear.

My heart stopped, thinking of what Terra wanted to do in Beast Boy's room.

A book fell off of my book case to the ground and made a big 'thump' when it landed.

One of the footsteps stopped not so far from my room.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"What was what?" Terra said, not having the animal hearing Beast Boy had.

"I just heard something come from Raven's room but she's not even here," Beast Boy said making his way to my room.

My heart started beating fast awaiting a knock at my door. The knock came and I calmed my heart and let out a breath.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to make my voice waver.

"Raven, is that you?" Beast Boy asked from the other side since I had not opened the door.

"Yes," I said opting for a one worded answer.

"Oh, I thought you weren't here. Where were you?" he asked curious.

"What Raven does or doesn't do is none of our business, BB," Terra said making sure I heard the venom in her voice.

I heard the footsteps retreating from my door as Beast Boy left with Terra.

A sigh of relief escaped me.

I could feel that Beast Boy was worried about me. I felt it right through my door. I had also felt Terra's hate towards me, especially when Beast Boy seemed interested in what I was doing.

But that left me with one doubt. What had Terra meant by 'yesterday night to us'? If I remembered correctly I yelled at her not at Beast Boy. Beast Boy would have corrected her of course had she said something wrong. But he hand't corrected her which meant she hadn't said anything wrong.

So then what had she meant?

A feeling of dread came to me as I thought of this and remembered Beast Boy's face when he saw me in the morning as he held hands with Terra. How he looked so ashamed, almost pitiful at me. And then I remembered the scream. Since nobody had said anything I dismissed it as my imagination when being drunk.

Like Cyborg had said, I was imaging things.

That's when I remembered Cyborg's question in the morning.

_"Do you remember going to bed?" _

I had said I did when in truth I hadn't. All I remembered was knowing I needed to go to my to sleep and then waking up to my hang over. Nothing in between.

So what had had happened yesterday night before I went to bed?

* * *

**A:N/ **So what do you guys think happened? She could have done anything since she was drunk. Which just goes to show that you should not drink with out a sober person with you so that you will not make a complete idiot of your self. And if they do at least they will be able to tell you exactly what you did. So that little box where you can review, use it!


End file.
